


Live and Learn

by vejiraziel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Prowl Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vejiraziel/pseuds/vejiraziel
Summary: An accompanying piece for the High prompt of Prowl Week. I'm blaming it on Wicked for poking this ficlet into being.Jazz's music project is in a tight spot and friend steps up for the challenge. Jazz is certain this is the best kind of high one could have.
Relationships: Prowl - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33
Collections: Prowl Week





	Live and Learn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wicked3659](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/gifts).



He was known as a being of habit amongst his co-workers in the force. He seemed to do the exact same things every time, at every turn. Predictable, they called him. They thought they knew him and could read him without a doubt, know how he would react to given situations and sometimes even provoke them in order to prove their point.

Which goodies he would purchase, how many goodies. How he wanted his morning energon and what additives he would pour in. They thought they knew him and what to expect of them. Oh, if only they had an idea of how wrong they were. Sure, Prowl did follow certain routines, had preferences he liked to stick with but who didn't have at least a handful of habits and preferences? They didn't really know Prowl at all, but then, unless one willingly made the effort to get more personal and get to know an individual beyond what habits and behavior they displayed at work, that's the only picture they would get.

Jazz was glad he'd made that effort and got to know a lot more about Prowl than what could be gleaned from the outside. He watched his friend and coworker pluck away at the strings of an electro-guitar, serenading a veritable miniature garden of crystals that he'd harvested back in his home of Praxus. Hearing him play for the first time now a long time ago, Jazz had been pleasantly surprised to find the mech's many other talents.

Jazz being into music and being a musician in his free time was expected, the mech made no attempts to hide his passions and hobbies but Prowl was more reserved. Not because he was afraid of people's opinion or discovery of them, but because he felt he had no need to trust these parts of himself to people unwilling to look past the surface. 

"So when's your next gig?" Prowl broke the verbal silence between them, well aware Jazz was tweaking the music sheets of a composition he was working on for an upcoming event.

"Far too soon and we still haven't found a replacement for the guitarist." Jazz huffed as he replayed the sounds in his mind. Contrary to popular expectation, Jazz wasn't a guitarist on top of being the vocalist of the band he formed with his close friends, Soundwave, Blaster and Siren. His forte was the bass, and although he could play the guitar just fine, Blaster had trouble playing the bass as his preference was for percussion while Soundwave already doubled as their sound engineer and keyboardist. Having the percussion replaced with a pre-recorded synthesizer took away from the energy during their performance. Siren being transferred to a precinct in Altihex in short notice was a blow for them after they had secured a couple of venues to play at.

Cancelling the events wouldn't really be a problem, in the end, it wasn't the day job of any of them. They played together because they enjoyed performing and the energetic response of the public. Creating was a way in which they released any pent up stress of their work. They had fun and it was that fun that kept them going with each new venue they were hired to play at. They would just as happily play for free, really, but the extra income was a nice plus. 

They had interviewed a few potential players but they just didn't seem to get comfortable around the auditioned mechs. "Sometimes I wish you'd be more willing t'bless the peasants with your skill, mech. I'm sure 'Wave and Blaster would take to your playin' in no time." Jazz lamented as he did a few more adjustments to their upcoming new song to debut at the next gig. Jazz mused about the possibility of replacing the guitar solo with something else.

"I could if you can get a costume out for me in time." Prowl hummed as he played a solo for his crystal garden.

"What? Really?!" Jazz didn't take Prowl as one who would do dress up. Sure, his band played with costumes as a way to keep some anonymity, they were security forces after all. Make up, visors, masks or the removal of existing masks, along with more elaborate temporary paint jobs and accents helped to conceal their identities and served to pique their audience's enthusiasm.

"Call it a favor for my roommate." Prowl chuckled at the way Jazz' shocked expression just didn't seem to belong in that usually cheeky face. "And I'm curious to see how fun it really is. You always seem to be having a great time."

"Oh damn! Just wait 'till I let the 'bots know!" Jazz was already rubbing his hands together and framed Prowl with his fingers, a myriad of ideas coming down to him for Prowl's get up. He knew Soundwave could secure whatever was needed to get his friend up to speed. "This gonna be great!"

_  
"Can you feel life movin' through your mind?  
Ooh, looks like it came back for more!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Can you feel time slippin' down your spine?  
You try and try to ignore!  
Yeah!"_

And it was great, the energy, the utter high of performing as fireworks lit the sky, while the audience sang along. To watch his friend step up to play the solo he'd once thought of changing or removing while the neon lights danced around him in the near darkness of the stage, painting his temporary paint job in a myriad of colors and shades. To watch him come alive in the anonymity of their performance. The best high Jazz could ask for and he knew the sentiment wasn't his alone.


End file.
